Different Hearts, Same Desire
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day, and almost everyone from the Wizarding world is there to witness the wedding of history! GWHP, HGRW, LEJP, RLSS READ THE MAP NEVER LIES TO UNDERSTAND.


I was in the mood for a little story, one-shot is a better word, about Harry and Ginny, so I did this! Hope you like!

**Summary: **It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day, and almost everyone from the Wizarding world is there to witness the wedding of history! GW/HP, HG/RW, LE/JP, RL/SS

**REMINDER: YOU MUST READ ALL OF THE MAP NEVER LIES TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE-SHOT! TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER GRADUATION, SO EVERYONE EXCEPT GINNY IS 19, WHILE GINNY IS 18.**

**Disclaimer:** See profile!

…

Different Hearts, Same Desire

by _Silent December_

…

It was the day of the century. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding day. Ginny Weasley had become the most famous living witch in the century for dating Harry Potter, and now the wedding was the event of the year. Their picture had been posted in many of the Wizarding world's newspapers, and even on the Wizarding news. It was everywhere.

People who Harry and Ginny knew that were there were all of the Weasleys, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black,Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, who had just gotten married themselves, all of Harry's Gryffindor schoolmates including Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and others. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were present, including Tonks, Moody, Mundungus, and Kingsley. The majority of people there were people from the press and newspaper writers.

Hermione Granger had been made the Maid of Honor, and Ron was the Best Man.

Ever since the Dark Lord Voldemort had been destroyed, the World had become very happier, and although still grieving over those lost to the Battle, it became a brighter place to live as well. Death Eaters were still on the run, two of the most powerful ones being Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Enough of darkness!

Harry and Ginny now stood in front of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who would be joining the two in marriage. He had begun his speech, and the rings were given to their respective holders. Now it was time for their vows.

Ginny's went first. She stumbled a little bit a first, having been nervous for quite a while, but eventually stayed calm. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you getting on the train to Hogwarts. When my mother told me stories about you when I was young, I loved you. When I finally met you, it was my dream come true. Never had I imagined that I would be meeting you … a fairytale that haunts my dreams. You've saved me from evil countless times, and for that I am grateful, for I wouldn't be here right now. When you had been kidnapped, my heart had been teared open at the thought of never seeing you again. I promise to cherish every moment of my life I spend with you, I promise to love you … when you make stupid mistakes, I promise to love you … when you act before thinking and get into trouble I'll still love you … I'll back you up when you're in crisis … I promise to cherish all of our happy and bad times, because I love you."

Harry was next. He took a deep breath and held Ginny's hand, which he found out was shaking. "I've loved you ever since my second year … you changed so much from just seeing you for only two seconds on the platform in my first year … if I didn't save you that year … we wouldn't be standing here right now. You've helped me when I was brought back from captivity of Lord Voldemort-" people still winced at the name, mostly Ron. "-and helped me through the bad times. I promise to do the same to you … forever and for always, because I love you."

The headmaster smiled at the almost wedded happy couple. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Ginny smiled at Harry with so much love it made his heart flutter.

The Headmaster turned to Harry. "Harold James Potter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Harry smiled genuinely.

Dumbledore smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

When Harry pressed his lips onto Ginny's, it was the declaration of a lifetime. People started cheering and there were whoops about the castle. Where were they? Hogwarts' Great Hall.

The newly wed couple made their way out of Hogwarts alongside Ron and Hermione. Ginny was resting her head against Harry's chest, who held her tightly. This was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

Mrs. Weasley sooner or later came out of the church and grabbed the couple, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, I'm so happy!" she cried.

"Now, mum," a voice started. "Let them breathe. Ginny is pregnant, remember."

They turned to see the Weasley twins walking over. The couple rolled their eyes at their antics but Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a hand on her stomach. Ginny's hand then lay on his.

"Over protective, are we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well …. "

Two happy voices filled the air. "I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!"

Harry and Ginny turned to see Lily and James Potter coming out of the castle. They walked over to the newly wedded couple and each hugged them dearly. "Well, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day," James stated, grinning.

"Watch it, Prongs," Sirius said upon coming out of the castle with Remus and Severus. "Some people might take that literally. You HAVE been dead for … seventeen years, was it?"

"Sixteen, Padfoot," Remus corrected.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, whatever, Moony."

Fred and George's eyes widen upon hearing their names. "Did they just say what I think they just said, George?" Fred asked George.

"I think they did, Fred," George replied.

Harry laughed, having known that the Weasley twins didn't know the Marauders true identities up until now. They got a mischievious glint in their eyes and dragged Harry over to a corner where they could talk alone, which made him think it wasn't anything good.

Ginny only laughed and waited for her husband so that they could apparate home. He was only five minutes, and he took her hand.

"Shall we, m' lady?" Harry asked.

"It would be my pleasure, darling," Ginny replied as they disappeared.

Laughter filled the grounds.

**- Fin -**

Review please!


End file.
